Ricky and Fred Are TV Fans
|season = 2 |number = 31 |overall = 66 |airdate = June 22, 1953 |production = 2-31 / 066 |imdb = tt0609323 |writer = Bob Carroll Jr. Madelyn Pugh Jess Oppenheimer |director = William Asher |previous = "Ricky's 'Life' Story" |next = "Never Do Business With Friends" (Season 2 finale) |image = |imagewidth = 300px}} http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/TVFans.jpg http://i148.photobucket.com/albums/s29/ABMfisher/FightingFriends.jpg Ricky And Fred Are TV Fans was the 66th episode of I Love Lucy, also the 31st episode aired in Season 2 of the series. The episode, was directed by William Asher, originally aired on CBS-TV on June 22, 1953. Synopsis Ricky and Fred are excited about watching a big fight on TV. Lucy and Ethel claim that they will have a wonderful time away from their husbands. While Ricky and Fred stay glued to the set, Lucy and Ethel are mistaken for jewel thieves. Frank Nelson and Allen Jenkins guest star. Plot Lucy and Ethel are sick of their husbands being glued to the boxing fights on TV every Monday night. So, they try various stunts to get their husbands to pay attention to them rather than the TV. Unfortunately, several of these stunts lead to trouble with the police... Trivia *Ricky reads a copy of TV Guide in this episode, with Queen Elizabeth II on the cover. Lucy and newborn Desi, Jr. were on the cover of the very first TV Guide issue ever. *The actor who played Officer Jenkins (Allan Jenkins) played a cop in two other episodes of the show (episodes #21 and #75). He also voiced Sgt. Dibble on the cartoon ''Top Cat ''in the '60s. He just couldn't get away from doing cop roles! *This episode shows just how much more prevalent television is in Americans' lives today as opposed to 1953, when this episode was made. Lucy and Ethel complain about their husbands watching the fights, their favorite show, even though it's only 90 minutes long. Nowadays, most everybody is understanding when a loved one really wants to watch something on TV rather than do something with their family. And if Lucy and Ethel are so bored, why don't they just go to the movies rather than complain about how they miss going to the movies on Ricky's night off?! *It is very unrealistic that Lucy and Ethel were arrested for breaking in to the cash register. First of all, it was very clear that Lucy was making change. After all, she had a dollar in her hand, ready to place it in the register. Secondly, why didn't Lucy try tapping the clerk on the shoulder if he was too immersed in the fights to hear her talk to him? Trying other methods of getting the clerk to listen should have been first on Lucy's list before touching somebody's cash register. However, regardless of this, Lucy and Ethel were going to be arrested, but they ran away from Officer Jenkins. When Jenkins later does arrest the girls, one of their crimes is "resisting arrest." Even though they end up being in the clear for attempted robbery and vandalism of the apartment building wires, Lucy and Ethel STILL should have gotten in some sort of trouble for running away from Jenkins when he tried to bring them down to the police station. It doesn't matter that they were innocent- the fact remains that they ran from a police officer, and this should have brought some sort of punishment. *In this episode, Lucy says that her phone number is Murray Hill 5-9975. The Ricardos' number will change many times throughout the series (same with the Mertzes' number), because the show had to keep the phone numbers as ones that were no longer in use. *In the boxing match, Kid ended up beating Murphy. *Lucy is thought to be Sticky Fingers Sal, and Ethel is thought to be Pickpocket Pearl. *Ricky and Fred initially bet $20 over which boxer would win the match. They added $5 more later in the match. So, thrifty Fred had to shell out a hefty $25 to Ricky for the gamble he took on ol' Murphy! Starring *Lucille Ball ... as Lucy Ricardo *Desi Arnaz ... as Ricky Ricardo *Vivian Vance ... as Ethel Mertz *William Frawley ... as Fred Mertz Guest starring *Frank Nelson ... Sergeant Nelson *Allen Jenkins ... Officer Jenkins *Lawrence Dobkin ... Max, the Counter Man (as Larry Dobkin) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes